A wingtip is a structure positioned at the end of a wing of a fixed-wing aircraft. It may be used to reduce the drag from vortices typically generated at the wing end, which, in turn, may help with fuel economy, aircraft stability, and other purposes. A wingtip may have various shapes included, but not limited to, a raked shape, a squared-off shape, a rounded shape, and the like. A wingtip may include a torque box, which bears the load of the wing. A conventional torque box is a built-up structure composed of many separate parts, such as spars, skins, ribs, and fasteners. These torque boxes can be complex and expensive to manufacture and may have drawbacks commonly associated with multicomponent assemblies, including; added weight, multiple part-to-part interfaces susceptible to corrosion, and limited access during installation, repair, or replacement.